


Portent

by summerbummer



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Groping, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Teasing, minor fluff, needy kissing, not even babies are safe from her wrath, oh... oh revy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbummer/pseuds/summerbummer
Summary: Two very fucking different circumstances, but it was enough to make Revy grind her teeth in slight envy.





	Portent

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while, admittedly.

Two years is a short time in Roanapur. In the heat and violence of Thailand's own vice city continued, one stupid-cruel act topping the next. Revy knew the jobs and the booze and the piles of bodies began to blend together in almost a haze. Petty gangs rose up and fell just as fast, their untrained fingers grasping cheap guns saving them from nothing, not even the old grocer down the street that landed a knife in between a gangbanger's eye. She had to chuckle at that one.

And then Janet was inextricably pregnant. Benny found out after having two tests thrust in front of his hungover face, as Janet jumped onto his lap. Revy could smell her running up the stairs to their apartment- she always stunk of scented suntan lotion and sex. She heard the scratches of a key missing the keyhole, and Janet rushed inside. Hearing the sofa squeak in soft protest made Revy lean over the kitchen island. The couch was even worse for wear than usual for a reason.

"You fucking- take it to your room, Benny!" And Benny stilled, attention no longer on the blurry television screen. Tension filled the air.

He fumbled, taking the two pink sticks into his hands, face slack. Janet twisted around in his lap expectantly. Her eyes flickered to Revy's as if for support. Benny sobered before he could answer.

"I, uh, I-"

"It's yours!" Janet snapped at him happily, leaning into his face. Her breasts pushed up against his chest to a point where he looked even more pained than he did before. Revy didn't need to see his face to know that he was sweating; her hands turned into fists. Of fucking course Janet would eventually get knocked up. And of course she'd run back into the arms of the most sane and financially stable guy she ever fucked. Poor Benny.

"Mine? Hey, I thought you were on the pill, babe," Benny murmured, and bent his head to his chest. "I'm a father?"

"Yes it's yours silly. Who else would it be?" The blonde replied, wringing her hands together. Behind her glasses her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Noticing this, her right hand went to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She allowed a soft smile to grace her tanned face and tried to make eye contact with Benny.

"I can think of a few dumb assholes down at Yellow Flag that you probably fucked," Revy grimaced as she raised a glass of rum to her mouth. She rose her eyebrows at the glare she received, swallowing the entirety of the glass before smacking it down on the stained counter.

"It's yours, my honey bunny. I know it is. There has not been anyone else in a looong time!" Janet retorted to both Revy and Benny. "I'm not like that anymore. I'm your girl now, and nobody can code like you can, Benny!"

"I don't know what the fuck- babe, in Roanapur?"

At this point, Dutch and Rock walked through the door and stumbled upon the two parents-to-be struggling to avoid an argument, and Revy curled over her glass like a gargoyle, growing more and more pissed as Janet carried on how it would bring them so much closer with we knew this was going to happen! Benny began to relax and she continued on and on, but there was no mistaking the look of panic in his eyes. Dutch pulled up a three-legged chair and stoically sat down. He dug out a luke-warm beer out of the plastic bag he carried. He handed it to Benny and took one for himself.

Rock set the other two bags on the counter next to Revy, and set about putting away the groceries- mainly alcohol and chips- away.

"Hey man, life takes you where it takes you. And even in this shithole I get to be a dad." Benny raised a can of beer and shrugged. Janet clung to his arm and nodded enthusiastically. She stared at the remaining beer cans. Dutch shook his head slowly at her.

"There is nowhere in this city where your kid could play without tripping over a femur." Dutch replied, shaking his head. "And where the hell are you going to put a crib?"

"Quick to take her side, huh?" Revy muttered with a roll of her eyes.

She paced to the fridge with a scowl, settling next to Rock who stood wide-eyed at the conversation. She looked over at his features, noting the lines around his eyes that were not there before, the tiredness present in his face. Rock withdrew from her for the past few months, disappearing for days on end before returning in a drunken state. Dutch theorized that he was knee-deep in issues with the Traids, as Chang took a shine to him after the business in Japan with Hotel Moscow.

He voicelessly handed her a cigarette before reaching for his own. Rock patted his pockets for his lighter, before letting out a defeated sigh. He squinted his eyes shut. "Damn, I think I left it at the boat."

Revy put the cigarette between her lips and opened a top drawer. Dutch stored all the lighters he found lying around the apartment and the boat; once the sheer fact that he could never find a lighter anymore pissed him off. Her fingers brushed a cigar that hid underneath the purple one she selected and she felt her heart ache.

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Balalaika. These stretches of time where she could not see the blonde were not uncommon, and where more frequent than Revy ever seeing her. Balalaika had told her multiple times that being able to even see her for an hour required a lot of rescheduling; let alone a night. They hadn't shared a night together for what seemed like forever.

Rock noticed her hesitation. His lips wrapped around the cigarette in his mouth and looked inquisitive. "Revy?"

"Found one," Revy leaned in close to him to light the cigarette. It took four clicks for a flame to emerge, and her wrist trembled to evenly light his. He wrapped his hand lightly around her wrist to hold her steady, and Revy sucked in a breath at the notion of being touched, even if it wasn't by her. It brought memories of early on, how Revy could only toss a folder detailing some fucking shipment they stole onto her desk, to be rewarded with a slight brush of Fry Face's acrylics on her wrist.

Quickly he removed his hand as if he got burnt, but he pressed his lit cigarette to hers all the same. She no longer gave a shit if it was in front of her fellow crew. But still, that fucking feeling of vulnerability bubbled to the surface. Revy shot a glance at the three that were merely five feet away from them, but Janet was holding the two of them with her dramatic tale of buying the pregnancy tests because she just knew she was, it was a sign. Janet leaned into Benny and giggled, "You're it, babe."

Darkly, Revy thought of how Balalaika can't even look at her in public for a second two long without raising very dangerous questions. And here Janet barges in here to announce that she finally slipped up. Two very fucking different circumstances, but it was enough to make Revy grind her teeth in slight envy.

"Are you- What's going on with you?" Rock asked softly, blowing out smoke around his words.

"Fuck off," Revy replied curtly. She avoided his questioning eyes, eyes that grew more analytical and knowing every single day. He didn't look it, but she knew he had his finger on the pulse of the city by now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days later when the phone rang.

Revy had been pounding her fist on the bathroom door, because every fucking morning Janet was puking for what felt like fucking hours. The blonde had essentially moved in already, with her shit crammed in with all of Benny's shit. She hangs her bikinis from the ceiling fan to dry.

She gave a sharp kick and the door shuddered.

"Fuck offffffff Revy!" Janet screeched hoarsely. She prepared to kick it again, before the familiar ringing echoed weakly from the living room. The gunslinger waited for the sound of creaking floorboards and the sound to cease, but nevertheless the sound continued to ring.

"Dutch?" She yelled as she rounded the corner into the living room. Revy took the phone in hand and leaned against the wall, sighing before raising it to her ear.

"Lagoon Company," Her tone was dry.

"Two Hands, an update on that ship near the coast- I imagine Dutch is nowhere to be found?" Balalaika's cool tone caused Revy's heart to steal all the blood from her body.

"I don't know the hell he is, Sis. He's probably out working on that stupid dock." The dock that Janet inadvertently caused to blow up, alongside other fucking things. Dutch had made it a mission to try and salvage what he could, his own passion project. It was a sight to see him silently fuming in waist deep water, throwing charred pieces of wood onto the beach.

Balalaika chuckled. "Of course he is. Where would he be if there wasn't something of yours that was not destroyed? I imagine the girl who caused such a thing is at the bottom of the sea."

Actually," Revy gave a slight upturn of her lips. "The bitch is in our bathroom right now having.. what the fuck is it? She's throwing up every damn morning-"

"She is alive, with merely the stomach flu?" She sounded almost confused. Revy imagined the tilting of her Balalaika's head leaning into the phone, her eyebrow raising and her fingers reaching to take a pull of her cigar. Perhaps she had a half-smile on her lips, her eyes looking off into the distance.

"No, like, fucking Benny knocked her up. I don't know what the fuck the name is for it-"

"Morning sickness?" Humor played into Balalaika's tone. With her lack of restraint over the phone implied that Boris and her other guard dogs were not around her desk like gargoyles.

"Yeah! It's fucking hilarious! Ol' Benny, done in by Greenback Jane, of all people. But who even knows if the kid's his?" Revy laughed. Her eyes rose to the bathroom, hearing the sound of water flowing from the sink.

"Anticipating to play babysitter, I'll assume."

"Oh, damn it, don't even mention that shit. Don't you remember? No maternal instinct here."

Janet exited the bathroom, wiping her mouth with her hand. Her hair was not brushed; her skin paled. The floor creaked under her feet as she padded into the kitchen. Leaning into the fridge she asked, "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Hotel Moscow," Revy bristled, and turned back to the phone. Her pulse throbbed in her neck."I'll grab Dutch later so he can back to you."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Two Hands." Balalaika stated, with an audible pull of a cigar.

"Sis," Her voice came out much more weaker than she thought. She placed the phone back in the cradle and walked limply to the couch, throwing herself onto it. Staring at the ceiling, the soft sound of glass clinking cut the tension in the air. The sun peeked through the faded lavender curtains.

Even with the rattle of the air conditioner the day was still hot. Revy felt sweat under her armpits and at the back of her neck, but she wondered if it was from Balalaika or Janet's entrance.

"You know, the alarm Benny set up was shit. I had to dismantle the whole thing, and basically realized he spent way too much for so little." Janet laughed, smugly. "When I'm done with so much as a man walking past'll set it off. And I'm not even mentioning his stupid code-"

"Why are you fucking talking."

"To try and soothe your damn nerves." Janet bit into a ripe apple and leaned over the couch to look at her. Benny's old Atari shirt. Another silent reminder of where Janet's position in the apartment was.

Revy threw a cushion at her head, letting out a hiss as Janet batted it away. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sat on the lawn chair near her. Placing a hand on her flat stomach, Janet raised her fingers to her cover her mouth thoughtfully as she chewed. "So, who were you really talking to?"

"Hotel Moscow."

"Really? I could hear you from the bathroom you know. You sounded.. actually happy."

In a second, Revy was on her feet and stood in front of Janet, fists balled. She felt her frame shaking, her face slack with rage. The way Janet had simply said those fucking words like it didn't mean shit. She didn't know. She couldn't have. But with that smug look on her face; Revy barely restrained herself from wrapping her hands around her tanned throat.

"Say any of that shit again, and I'll cut that fucking baby, out." Revy whispered, her breath causing the tendrils of Janet's hair to shake. "I'm not fucking kidding. Don't mention anything. I'll fucking rip that fucking mistake out. Don't try me."

To her surprise, Janet met her gaze with her sharp green eyes searching for something. "I don't give a shit Revy, who you are dating. I don't care who the guy is. Chang? Bao? Eda? I don't care. But everyone is noticing." She stressed the 'everyone' in her sentence.

"How?! Is this from fucking Benny?! I'll kill him too!" Revy yelled, leaning over her. Her hands twitched for her guns.

"Nights gone, suspicious bruises. If I can notice they certainly can. But they don't see how I see things, obviously. I realized a few months ago. But still, poor guy. Is it one of Balalaika's men? They're giants." Janet smiled slightly, her eyes crinkling in mirth. Clearly, enjoying seeing Revy become nearly undone at a few choice words.

"I..I.." Revy stuttered in a near blind rage, raising a hand to pull at her hair. She glared down at Janet and opened her mouth when Benny entered the apartment, carrying more beer. Her jaw clicked shut and her eyes nearly watered. Clenching her jaw at the sudden feeling of her red eyes and stomped off into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet, that bitch, she said that," Revy's voice heightened in pitch, and she saw her guns laid out on the couch in her peripheral vision. She leaned against the desk, next to the blonde's seated form. Thighs rubbing together nervously, she swallowed as she looked at the bookcase across from her, against the wall.

Balalaika reclined back in her leather chair, hands rubbing together. She popped her knuckles before raising her gaze to Revy's. Her hair was dull in the sunlight; her eyes puffy and tired. Letting out a beleaguered sigh, turned her head away. "Two years. We have been cautious, have we not? No one to silence. The others against our House.. not even Chang has said a word to me. If there were whispers, I would have long heard."

"She thinks it's some guy. Some fucker. She's only noticed because it's not Rock."

"You haven't gotten involved with Rock? Would have diverted attention." Balalaika murmured, refusing to look at her. "Move, I need a damn cigar."

Revy drew away from the desk, stepping forward from the drawer. Balalaika's hand raised and instead of wrapping her hand around the small golden knob, found its way to slide up the gunslinger's thigh. It settled two inches above her knee, thumb stroking her inner thigh. Her nail scraped against a fresh bruise and Revy fought a wince. She let out a soft sigh at the touch, and wondered if it was time to get in between the Russian's legs.

"I don't want to fuck Rock. Please, sis. You gotta know that by now." Revy replied, her voice hoarse. The hand gave an appreciative squeeze before going to open the drawer.

Balalaika paused, looking back up at her. "Rebecca. Look at me."

She returned her gaze to her. Revy looked into those dull eyes and saw exhaustion. "Sis,"

"We only have so little time today. The sheer fact you decided to give a warning an hour beforehand was.. troubling, to say the least. I do not wanting you attempting this again. Do not test me. My men.. they are not mindless machines as you may think. It is difficult to push back plans to see you. To have this pregnant bitch running her mouth.. you understand, Two Hands."

"You're not killing her. She's a slag, a cunt, but she's Benny's baby mama. She thinks it's a man, Sis. Or one of your men."

"Did she mention anything else? I need to return to the business at hand." Balalaika paused on finding a cigar and raised it. Revy fumed. Two minutes and already was she being sent away.

"Yeah, sis. Sorry I didn't get to-" Revy sarcastically wavered.

"Come here for a moment." Balalaika replied softly. As Revy leaned down the Russian cupped the back of her head, leading her into a kiss. She pressed deeply into the kiss, grabbing Revy's tangled hair. The gunslinger in return grabbed Balalaika's shoulders, a desperate attempt to pull her closer. She felt a manicured hand grab her ass, nails digging into the denim.

The sounds of the kissing were obscene. Revy dragged a tongue into her mouth, with a wet smack of another mouth welcoming it. It echoed in such a silent room; animalistic groans rising in tandem. Balalaika's hand on her rear pushed her into the blonde's lap. Revy sat rigid on her lap, unsure, before melting into other kiss. She bit into the Russian's lip before she heard a warning masked in a soft moan.

"Please sis, please, fuck," Revy whined, grabbed the hand that wrapped around her waist and pushed it towards her groin.

Balalaika hushed her when they parted for a split second; her wrist turning so her palm lay flat between her thighs. She hushed Revy again when she moaned quietly again, before kissing down her cheek and down her neck. She wrapped her mouth around one of the chords of Two Hand's neck and sucked.

Revy was unable to dip her hands in Balalaika's shirt, not in this position where she was pressed the Russian. She instead pulled at Balalaika's hair, and as she felt herself being bitten she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the thick locks. She felt the teeth be removed from her neck, and instead felt the light press of lips. Balalaika pressed her face in the junction of Revy's neck and shoulder. Revy swore under her breath at the spark of pleasure that followed from rough gropes of her cunt through her jean shorts. Balalaika took that as encouragement and pressed her thumbnail where she knew her clit was.

She continued to stroke the blonde hair. It felt foreign, very foreign, to simply do this action. She was used to wrenching Balalaika's hair to be able to attack her throat, and it being done to her. Balalaika slowly stilled, her breath no longer being quickly exhaled from her lungs. Carding her blunt nails over the few tangles she was able to find, slowly dis-tangling the knots. Revy bit her earlobe playfully.

"Revy," She raised her head from Revy's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her mouth. She sunk her teeth into Revy's lip so hard it bled, ignoring Revy's grunts of discomfort. "My men. They are overtly cautious. It is time for you to return back. I won't warn you again, Two Hands."

Revy stood up, uncomfortably un-straddling herself and fixed the strap of her tank so it lay over the fresh bite. She brushed her hair over her shoulder as an extra precaution. There was a dampness between her legs. Her panties stuck flush to her cunt; the back of her thighs sweaty. Nervously glancing at her guns, Revy always raised her eyes to the door in this office. It remained shut. A ridiculous habit, but even the men in Hotel Moscow, in all their over six-foot glory, could slide silently into any room.

"Call me, when I can see you, Sis." Revy stated, eyes still locked on the door.

"I will," Balalaika replied stoically, fixing her hair. "And good luck with Janet. I assure you, it'll only get worse from here on out. I hear pregnancy hormones are a force to be reckoned with."

"That's the last thing I wanna fucking think about, Sis."

"I'd imagine."


End file.
